


Ain't No Heroes

by LordSenorslowmo



Series: Short On Change [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Badass Violence, F/M, Gen, Looting And A Whole Lot of Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSenorslowmo/pseuds/LordSenorslowmo
Summary: So you wanna hear a story eh? Well too bad you have to read this one! A story you may have heard before, but with a twist! Now there are 8 Vault Hunters, each on the savage planet Pandora for their own reasons, but would be drawn together for a single shared goal. Loot! But standing between them and the riches they desired, was a Handsome Homicidal CEO. Who knows how their story might end, maybe they'll manage to save an entire world while quenching their thirst for bigger and better guns!
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Series: Short On Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896163
Kudos: 1





	Ain't No Heroes

As he sat behind his desk, looking over the records they had on the Vault Hunters that Angel had rounded up for his next round of bandit killing. He had to admit, this batch was certainly out there. A dwarf compensating for his height, an ex-Dahl Commando, a flippin’ Siren! And an assassin that killed people in haiku. He was certainly impressed that Angel had found these kinda folks for him. “You 100% sure there ain’t anybody else you got for me?”

“I already said, there aren’t any left that you haven’t already said no to.” Several profiles filled the screen in front of him, all with denied stamped on them.

“I know, but there’s still gotta be some poor schmucks left to find. Four seems kinda small to me.” He heard her sigh as the profiles left his screen and she began to search again. He got up and looked outside the window, staring down at the planet below.

“I may have found something.” Her voice got him to turn back to his computer. On it seemed to be security camera footage.

“What the hell am I looking at?” The video played without sound, showing someone gunning their way through a spaceport.

“Footage from a waypoint station a solar system away. The person in question was the CEO of Cypress Research and Development. He’s attempting to escape several corporate assassins sent after him.” The footage continued as he watched this Cypress CEO gunned down several heavily armored men before cracking another man over the head with his pistol and stealing his ship.

“Cypress….Cypress, I’m racking my brain here, why’s that sound familiar?” He paced about as the footage replayed.

“Cypress R&D has been under contract with Hyperion since you released everyone in the R&D Department out an airlock.” He snapped his fingers as it came to him.

“Right! Those guys! There a reason they’re trying to murder their CEO? I mean I get it if he’s a dick, but ya know, I’m curious.” The footage rewound and replayed, this time with audio.

“Get lost ya buncha parasites! You ain’t killing me here!” Gunfire followed his shouts, dropping several of his pursuers, before he pistol whipped the pilot. “Outta my way! I’m outta here!” Before he scrambled onto the ship and managed to get it out of the port.

“Angel, you know I always enjoy seeing some dumb bastards head’s exploding into meaty bits, but it doesn’t answer my question.” The footage replayed again, but without sound.

“You met him not too long ago, Cyrus, the CEO and creator of Cypress. From what I’ve found, it seems that it has recently come to light that Cypress has been conducting inhumane experiments and have been under threat of having their assets seized. The Board of Directors seem to have pinned responsibility on him. It seems instead of going down for this, he stabbed out the Chairman of the Board’s eye, and stole as much of his work as he could before fleeing.” She played security footage of Cyrus stabbing the Chairman. The suddenness of it actually got him to laugh.

“Well shit, can’t not have him join the party! Any idea where he is now?” The screen changed again, this time showing the location of the ship he had taken. It wasn’t that far from Pandora.

“He has presently set the auto pilot for one of the more docile border planets, likely as few are willing to risk the inherent with the border worlds.” The views changed next to inside the ship, where they saw that he was currently wrestling with another person, a woman if he saw it properly between her trying to tear out his eyes.

“Hey Angel? Who’s the chick?” He sat back down and sent a message for someone to bring him up some pretzels.

The image changed as it focused on the woman trying to shove Cyrus’s head through a window. It did manage to pull up a file on her.

“Her name is Khori, a Tediore employee. From what I managed to find, it appears she was the test subject for an experimental weapon. It seems she doesn’t have control over her actions, the weapon has taken control of her motor skills.” He watched as she started to slam Cyrus into the controls of the ship.

“Can ya take control?” He was upset he didn’t have anything to eat as he watched the fight unfold.

“Unfortunately, it seems to possess a primitive consciousness, likely directly linked with its user. I can’t access it.” Well there went his idea to nab some of Tediore’s new toys, but he could always pry it off her corpse whenever she died. He leaned back as Cyrus managed to kick her in the face and keep her from strangling him to death.

“See if ya can’t get the auto pilot set to Pandora, would love to see these two down there.” Angel worked her Siren magic and it was clear that the ship had altered its course. Guess that was now another two hapless dumbasses on a one way ticket to Pandora. All that was left was to wait and see what happened, and to see if those pretzels they kept talking about down at the cafeteria were as good as they said.

A skag walked aimlessly through the near endless expanse of desert, the dry winds kicking up dust and sand into the air. As it tramped through the vast emptiness, it paused for a moment. It sniffed at the desert air for a moment. Within an instant, a large spaceship crashed directly into the ground, a few yards away from it. The lucky, yet incredibly ugly creature slowly made its way over to the smoking wreck. It sniffed around the smoldering hull, finding a large hatch slightly opened from the crash. As it stared at the hatch, it made to move on. Only for the hatch to launch off the ship and crush the skag underneath it.

From the opened hatch of the ship came smoke billowing out of it. And from the smoke came a man dragging something behind him. As he jumped out of the ship, he dropped what he was dragging behind him. He put his hands on his knees and began to cough as he tried to clear the smoke he breathed in. Slamming his fist against his chest, he turned his head slightly to look at the unconscious woman behind him. Grabbing her by her collar again, he started slowly dragging her away from the wreck, towards the large platform a short distance away.

After managing to drag her up the annoyingly long stairway to the top of the platform, he opted to just drop her next to the stone bench he sat down on. He slowly reached into his coat, pulling out a fancy syringe filled with red liquid. Rolling up his sleeve, he braced himself, and jammed it into his arm. As the red goop entered his body, the wounds he had suffered from both the woman and the crash began to fade. Once it had emptied, he tossed it aside, rolling his sleeve back down.

Reaching back in his coat, he pulled out a strange looking cube, before fiddling around with it. Once it glowed a faint blue, he placed it back into his coat, before half heartedly kicking the unconscious woman’s head. “You try to kill me and this thing blows us both to kingdom come.” He leaned back, figuring she couldn’t even hear him. “Just my damn luck. Pandora, guess I’m dying after all” He closed his eyes as he went limp on the bench.

Well, he was figuring he’d be dead, but clearly that wasn’t the case, given he was being repeatedly poked in the head. Couldn’t have anything on Pandora, least of all a nap after nearly dying to a crazy ass woman and ship crash. He opened his eyes just barely enough to glare at the person poking him. “Your parents ever tell ya not to bother someone who’s sleeping?” His words had the person poking him let out a yelp and jump back. His eyes creaked open slightly more to get a better look at the poker in question.

First of all, she’s a ginger, if his fight or flight response wasn’t still back in the ship, he’d have drawn his gun. Second, she’s a girl, probably already evident from point one but he’s still working off nearly dying twice. Third, she was young, damn young too, maybe she was a local. He blinked wildly as he leaned forward, the light of the sun nearly blinding him as he fully woke up. He looked over to her as he went from waking up to glaring at her.

“I had to check to see if you were dead or not, you haven’t been moving the entire time I’ve been here.” She looked down towards the unconscious woman at his feet. “She’s breathing, I think?”

He rubbed his eyes, taking in her pigtails and garb, along with her seemingly robotic arm. “You thought you should check by poking what you thought was a corpse?” She shrugged, which had him rub his nose, and reach back into his coat, pulling out the glowing cube. After fiddling with it, and having it turn off, he pushed himself off of the bench, hearing the cracking of his bones as he did.

“Well, it's your lucky day I guess. If I were dead, this little thing.” He held up the cube and shook it a bit. “Would’ve exploded like a collapsing star. Or a really really big bomb!” He looked around him for a moment, not seeing anyone else but him, the girl, and the homicidal woman he pulled off his ship. “Now I suppose introductions are in order. Mama might’ve raised a selfish, violent genius, but she didn’t raise a selfish, violent, socially inept genius.” He held out his hand towards her.

“Cyrus, a pleasure to meet ya.” She stuck out her hand to shake his, which he took notice that, indeed, her arm was robotic.

“Gaige! Feelings mutual!” She took a moment to process his name, once it hit her, she looked up at him.

"Wait, you said Cyrus? You wouldn’t happen to be the same Cyrus from Cypress, the same guy who revolutionized prosthetic limb replacement?! That Cyrus?!” He rubbed the back of his head, he never got out often enough for people to recognize him, and his work wasn’t exactly the most well known.

“Surprised you know me, you wouldn’t happen to be someone who ordered a replacement right? I have trouble remembering customers.” She pulled back before showing her arm off.

“Nope! But your work was what helped me get this bad boy put together! I had all the books you published on putting one together! I even put it on single handedly! Literally.” He looked at her arm, and had to say he was impressed, while it wasn’t made of the greatest materials, it likely functioned perfectly. He was tempted to ask if he could give it a once over, but his mom always did tell him ‘Sweetie you can’t ask people if you can take their replacement limbs apart at the dinner table, it’s rude’

“Impressive, not quite sure I want to know what you meant by that literally part, but hey.” He looked over and saw a gun vending machine. Had to love that. Cube in hand, he walked over to it, Gaige following him. As he crouched down slightly, he fiddled with it before putting it on the digiscanner of the vending machine.

“What’re ya doin’?” The machine began to glow and vibrate as the cube did something to it. Sparks began to shoot out of it as it all but exploded, revealing the guns within it.

“Appropriating myself some useful tools.” He grabbed from the semi smoldering machine, an assault rifle, Vladof, wasn’t a fan of eating through ammo, but hey. He grabbed a Torgue shotgun, Jakobs pistol, and a Tediore submachine gun as well. Gaige caught on, going over and rummaging through it, pulling out a Dahl assault rifle, Maliwan submachine gun, Hyperion sniper rifle, and Torgue pistol. He saw Gaige eyeing his Vladof assault rifle, handing it to her in trade for her Dahl rifle. She took it quickly, giving him the Dahl so quickly he nearly dropped it. Prying the cube off of the machine, he pocketed it and walked back over to the bench he was sitting on. With newly ‘found’ guns in hand, he set about checking them out, finding Gaige walking over, with more guns than she could actually carry.

“Not for nothing, but, ya know you can only shoot so many guns at once, right?” She sat down next to him and dropped the guns in front of him.

“I know that, but she needs some too right?” She pointed down to the still unconscious woman.

He gave Gaige a look before resting his foot on the unconscious woman’s face. “Kid, she tried to murder me not long ago. Which, to be fair, I was stealing her ship, but she’s the reason I wound up crashing here!” In the distance a large explosion went off, visible from the platform. He was just numb to that at this point. “But the last thing this woman needs is a gun!” He slammed his foot down on her face, which had her immediately lean up straight. Several things happened. Cyrus screamed, Gaige screamed, the woman screamed, Cyrus fell ass over teakettle over the bench, with Gaige following suit. He couldn’t grab any of his guns save his Jakobs pistol. Quickly peeking his head over the bench, he saw that the woman was looking at the guns Gaige had laid out.

Gaige popped her head out as well, which had the woman aim the Jakobs shotgun she grabbed directly at them. Gaige ducked her head immediately, and Cyrus held only his pistol above the bench.

“Wait! I don’t wanna fight!” Her voice was clearly terrified. “GOOP! Deactivate Deactivate Deactivate!” Cyrus slowly looked over the bench again, he saw her entire body was trembling as it slowly lowered the shotgun. Gaige looked over next, and saw that she was struggling to get the gun fully lowered.

“If you didn’t wanna fight, why’d you try to throw me out the damn ship?!” Cyrus shouted at her, not wanting to get any closer.

“It’s GOOP! He registered you as a threat! I can’t turn him off!” He and Gaige shared a look, watching as she fought against herself.

“Can you, like, unregister him as a threat? I kinda don’t wanna get shot at right now!” Gaige shouted at her as they remained behind the bench.

“I-I-I think I can! Let’s see, c-can you lower your gun? It's seeing it as an active threat!” Cyrus slowly lowered his pistol out of view of the woman, not breaking eyesight of her.

“Ok, now let me see. C-can I have your names? I need to register you in GOOP’s Friend or Foe Database!” He and Gaige shared another look before she spoke up.

“I’m Gaige! He’s Cyrus! Please don’t murder us!” It took a moment, but she eventually lowered her gun fully, her body finally relaxing as she picked up the remaining guns at her feet.

“Oh thank god that worked, my heart can’t take this.” Her muttering finally drew them out, Gaige was first, as Cyrus was still trying to get feeling back into his legs. It took him a minute to actually walk over to them, seeing that Gaige was shaking the now, hopefully, not homicidal woman’s hand.

“I’m so sorry about that whole thing. I wanted to say thanks for saving me after the ship crashed, but GOOP saw you as a threat and tried to kill you! I’m so damn sorry!” Cyrus looked her over, now that he got a good look at her, she definitely didn’t seem like she would be able to throw him around like she did.

“Right.” He gave her a look for a moment. “Mind explaining what the hell this ‘GOOP’ thing is? You go crazy and he’s your alternate personality with poor naming skills?” His words had her violently shaking her head.

“God no! He’s an experimental weapon! He was meant to enhance productivity and aid users in the use of our firearms! But we had no test subjects and I needed a promotion and now I’m here!” Her voice grew more panicked as she spoke.

“‘Our’? Who the hell do ya work for?” He looked her over, seeing her body language was completely terrified.

“I, er, work for Tediore corporation. I was sent to further test GOOP’s capabilities when you, uh, hijacked, my transport, and crashed us here.” Cyrus crossed his arms at her words.

“Hey! You throwing me around like a ragdoll didn’t exactly help matters, especially when ya used my face to try and rewire the controls by violently slamming me into it.” She looked sheepish as he finished.

“My bad, really. GOOP’s still a prototype, and it seems the crash has..y'know. Cut us off from the Board back at Tediore, so he's operating off of his basic programming and adaptational defense protocols. It means he’s got complete control of my body, and is moving it in reaction to the situation around him. It also means I can’t move an inch.” Well that had to make things weird and needlessly difficult.

“Wow, that has to suck. How do you sleep?” Gaige asking the real questions.

“I don’t.” And with that they just stood there feeling kind of awkward. Cyrus clapped his hands together and sat back down on the bench.

“Ya never told us ya name, I sure as crap ain’t calling ya GOOP, though if I have too I will because that’s funny as hell.” He looked his cube over again while he waited for an answer. Gaige definitely wanted to know what his cube really was, but she was still waiting on an answer from the GOOP lady.

“R-right, name’s Khori. I hope we can get along better than before, with all that, t-trying to murder you stuff.” Cyrus waved his hand idly at her as she bowed in apology.

“You haven’t been the first lately, honestly would’ve preferred dying to you than those corporate sons of bitches. I prefer living to both of those so don’t get any ideas.” He turned something on the cube which seemed to activate it. It began to float and change rapidly. Khori stepped back at the sight of it, while Gaige looked very excited

From it, an immense gun took form. From the digital construction came a big gatling gun. It fell into his hands, which allowed him to look it over. He wanted to make sure the crash didn’t break it, sure the cube worked fine for just hacking into things to ease up on his wallet, but it was a lot more important than that.

“Woah!” Gaige closed the small gap between them, eyeing and touching his gatling gun as well. “Look at this! Did ya make this yourself! This thing looks crazy!” He gave her a nod as he spun it up, he kept his finger off the trigger to prevent a repeat of his first public showing of it, so many wrongful death suits.

“This baby’s been a passion project of mine since day one, the ammo is restored inside of it through the use of digistruct tech, I’ve still got work to do on it, it can be better I know it!” Gaige looked it over, it was gigantic, a lot larger than any of their guns. “The BFGG I call it or more so my ma named it. I keep it inside my Infinitum Matrix, this thingy.” He shook the cube in his right hand. “So it's on hand whenever I need it.” With a flash, the BFGG vanished back into the cube.

Gaige looked excited. “Oh man! I’ve gotta show you my best pal!” She raised her robotic arm and moved it. “Come out Death Trap!” From the digistruct light appeared a floating android. Its upper body, that being all, literally all of it, was quite impressive. The thruster it had was clearly stable, despite being made from what he could tell, literally scrap. She made do, and she did it better than anyone else he had seen before. It was sturdy, and from what he could see its hands possessed digistruct devices on them. Even Khori seemed interested.

“I’ll be damned! Ain’t never seen a beauty like this before!” He fiddled with Death Trap’s head, looking it over. “You built him?”

Gaige nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! All from my own designs too! Death Trap here’s a real awesome hunk of steel if I do say so myself!”

Khori spoke up as she examined Death Trap’s arms. “Such impeccable design, and you’re so young too!”

“Hey! I’m 18! And in high School!” She took a moment's pause. “Was in high school.”

Cyrus looked away from marveling at Death Trap’s structure. “Was? What happened? I mean, with this kinda design, you coulda made a fortune!” He only noticed Gaige’s awkward stance after he finished.

“Yeeeeeaaaaaah, that’s kinda why I’m here. I may have, kinda sorta, accidentally, murdered a classmate.” Khori gave her a semi horrified look while Cyrus just looked curious.

“Far be it for me to dredge up possibly painful memories, but you’ve caught my interest. Do tell.” Death Trap floated away from Khori and Cyrus and over to Gaige, which had her work up the will to continue.

“Well, it's a bit of a long story, I had actually made Death Trap as an invention for a science fair at my school. It took me a bit to really get his design down, and I settled for the fourth revision of the original design. Where things got messy was my rival Marcie Holloway, her dad was rich, and she was a bitch, who stole my blueprints!” She said Marcie’s name with a lot more venom than either of them thought possible. “It was a really early version of DT’s design, but because her dad was rich and there wasn’t a decent person back home except my dad, the judges were bribed to let her win first with a glitchy out of date glorified garbage can, and me with fourth place! Fourth!” She motioned to the entirety of Death Trap as she said this.

“Where things got really messy was, Marcie shoved me, and due to me not having finished calibrating DT’s Digistruct claws, and one thing led to another, DT registered her as a threat to me, and with a swing of his claws, had her coating the entire auditorium and me in the meat slushie that was Marcie.” She shuddered as she remembered that. “After that, I kinda got expelled and if it weren’t for my dad I’d have been arrested. I kinda owe him everything for me being here.”

Well that was certainly one reason to be on Pandora of all planets. “Well damn, beats my reason for being here. Brat got what she had coming to her.”

Khori looked horrified at this. “She was a kid!”

“And! A plagiarist, a thief, and a damn bad one at that! Kid or not, she is, er, was 18! She had it coming!”

“You act like you haven’t done worse”

“I have! But I have standards! I’ve killed people before to get where I am today! But everything I’ve ever made has come from me and me alone! I built an entire company from the ground up based off of my ideas and skills! None of it was stolen!” Cyrus’s voice raised quite high, likely set off by Khori’s words. “There’s not an innocent person left in the galaxy, there’s the bad and the worse, I’ve lived my life as a bad man, but I am nowhere near as bad as people get in the universe! This kid!” He pointed at Gaige. “Built this marvel of technology from the ground up, and that little shit stole an early version and sold it to the highest bidder! Good riddance I say!”

Gaige rubbed her arm awkwardly. “You almost sounded like my dad there. Kinda happy that it happened now, she was a bitch.”

“See! The Kid agrees with me!”

Khori rubbed his eyes at this. “I get we’re on Pandora, but can we not talk about killing people so casually! I don’t enjoy this!”

“And yet, you decided that a promotion was worth having an untested weapon of death installed into ya? Face it friend, you gave up any notion of neutrality the second you agreed to have that GOOP stuff put in ya!” His words had a dawning sense of realization, followed by abstract terror come across her face. She sat down on the bench and clutched her head in her hands, reevaluating her entire life. As Gaige sat next to her, the three of them waited for the train to come pick them up.

As they waited, Gaige’s eyes noticed something on Khori’s hip, and it caught her interest. “Hey!” She swiped it off of Khori’s hip before she could react. “What’s this?” Khori’s arm launched out and swiped it from Gaige’s hands within the blink of an eye.

“Be careful! You can’t just take things without asking! GOOP would’ve torn your arm off!” She began to look the device over, making sure it wasn’t damaged or anything. “This is the one thing I was allowed to work on back at the offices.” Cyrus leaned over her shoulder to get a look at it, only for her body to lean more to cover it.

“We showed you our toys, would be poor showing not to do the same.” He egged her on, he watched as she looked conflicted between her device and the two of them. Eventually peer pressure won out, as it usually does, and she leaned back to show it off.

She gave a hefty sigh. “This is my prototype Biometric And Technological Data Relay Transmitter, though for laymen I just refer to it as my Digiscanner.” She showed it off, along with turning it on. It scanned both him and Gaige, displaying their heights, weights, blood types, and whatever health related issues they may have. Turns out Gaige had ADHD and he had a severe chronic case of Hypertension.

“Not bad, good for medical work, but can it do anything else?” Khori looked a little sheepish at his questioning.

“K-kinda? I mean, it is possible. If I were to activate its digistruct properties, in theory I would be able to weaken the physical structure of a scanned target.” Gaige leaned on her shoulder as she looked at her Digiscanner.

“Hell yeah! I can think of a few upgrades to it! Wish I had stuff on hand for it.” Cyrus fiddled with his cube for a bit as Gaige rambled about possible upgrades. He let out a groan as his cube dimmed.

“Somethin’ up?” Gaige stopped her idea rambling to look at him.

“I forgot to restock on scrap and bits and bobs. I usually have some stuff on hand if I get bored and wanna make a bomb to blow up someone I don’t like. Can’t have nothing!” He shoved the cube back into his coat.

“You know” Khori spoke up, gently, or as gently as GOOP could do, pushed Gaige away. “You didn’t say why those assassins were after you.”

“Bah, just the same corporate legal stuff. The Board has been giving the go ahead for some iffy experiments, and somehow that’s my fault. So now I have assassins and any yahoo with a gun wanting a quick billion after my ass. Typical CEO stuff." Clearly neither of them knew what ‘typical CEO stuff’ was as Gaige looked amazed while Khori continued to look horrified.

“I had wanted to land on one of the closer border planets. Given nobody whose family tree isn’t all roots wants to be on any of them. But due to the unfortunate circumstance of grabbing the one ship that had a chick with a homicidal pile of goo controlling her body. I wound up on a literal death planet!” As he rested his face in his palm, he silently considered his options. The trio was now silent, clearly an uncomfortable one as two of the three didn’t even want to be there.

“Ya know, this is a train station. Sooner or later a train should come by and let us on.” Gaige mentioned offhandedly.

“I guess that would work, if we manage to find a Fast Travel Network we could be off the planet in minutes” Khori said as she fiddled with her Digiscanner.

“Fine, guess waiting here a bit won’t kill me. Probably, unless the sun explodes, which at this point wouldn’t surprise me.” A few seconds of silence passed. “Seems I was right.”

And so they waited, and waited. For what felt hours, but due to the sun not moving an inch in the sky it was probably more like ten or so minutes, until the train line began to shake. This roused Cyrus from his likely concussion induced slumber, to which he found Gaige and Khori looking over Deathtrap, or more so Gaige was showing off Deathtrap while Khori stood there, a mixture of terror and awe on her face. Gaige finally turned to where the sound of the approaching train was coming from. Only for it to pull up to the station hard and fast, the force of the wind nearly knocked her over as it came to a stop, but only the last car was on the station platform, unless they learned to jump really good, they weren’t reaching the other cars.

“Well shit.” He didn’t really have a plan for this, and he wasn’t willing to wait for another train, but the car they were stuck with didn’t really have a way in. With the sound of scrapping metal, he turned his head to find that Gaige had used Deathtrap to basically carve a hole into the car.

“My dad always said, if ya can’t open a door, smash the wall next to it!” Deathtrap’s claws still glowed with molten heat, as did the now dimly glowing metal of the car’s siding.

“Now that’s the way to do it. Now let’s get on there before it leaves us here. Ain’t getting cooked today, no sir.” Cyrus tested the waters first, walking inside and finding it was a rather barren looking storage compartment. He turned back a bit. “All clear, just storage but it’s better than nothing!” He then went to find a spot that would be somewhat comfortable to sit on. Gaige followed suit and managed to find a spot for herself, while Khori sort of just stood around idly.

“Are ya gonna sit? These things kinda go fast ya know.” She looked uncomfortable just standing around.

“GOOP won’t let me sit.” Cyrus shrugged and did his best to sit on the hard metal crate he had found. Not long after the train began moving again, and at high speeds judging from the wind whipping through the hole Gaige had made.

While the situation wasn’t ideal, his mama didn’t raise a quitter either. He’d figure out a way out of this situation if he needed to kill everyone inbred psychopath that stood in his way. He just needed to get a solid grip of the situation. Which was easier said than done because he was now staring down the barrel of a Hyperion Loader Bot’s gun. In what was the span of a few seconds, he kicked out with enough force to probably break his shin, directly into the gun, knocking it away long enough for him to aim the Jakobs pistol at the Loader’s eye and shoot it out.

Opting to ignore his likely broken leg, he then took out his Dahl rifle and riddled it’s chassis with lead. It was clear he wasn’t the only one dealing with Loaders as the cleaved ruins of another bot flew past him, which had him turn his head to see Gaige and Deathtrap dealing with three bots. With the sound of steel being punctured he looked past his own would-be terminator to find Khori having just torn what he had to guess what the Loader’s central processor out with only her hand. Despite her audible fear, she was literally tearing through the bots.

Not wanting to be outdone, he pulled out his little cube, which swiftly changed into his BFGG. With a maniacal grin he opened fire. The sheer storm of lead he fired literally chewed through the Loader bot, and the train car itself. In all the chaos of everything, he nearly missed the distinct sound of an explosion followed by the even more distinct sound of a train getting violently derailed.

As he was thrown violently around the train car, he wondered if his day could get any worse. If the fairly large steel container he was about to take to the face was anything to go by. Yes, yes it would.


End file.
